


Договоры нужны, чтобы их нарушать

by Aurus (Aurrus)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Mpreg
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-22
Updated: 2012-08-22
Packaged: 2019-03-26 23:08:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13867935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurrus/pseuds/Aurus
Summary: Тони по большому счёту плевать, что трахать, а Локи точно так же плевать, какими способами пробираться к Мстителям. В какой-то степени то, что они в итоге оказались в одной кровати, даже закономерно.





	Договоры нужны, чтобы их нарушать

Как именно это случилось, никто не знает. Тони по большому счёту плевать, что трахать, а Локи точно так же плевать, какими способами пробираться к Мстителям. В какой-то степени то, что они в итоге оказались в одной кровати, даже закономерно. 

Сложно сказать, насколько закономерно то, что после этого Локи забеременел, но что можно утверждать наверняка, так это то, что он этого не планировал и не ожидал. Это проявляется во всём, от того, как рьяно он разрушает город, до того, как гневно шипит в лицо спокойному Старку, едва сдерживая желание вырвать мерцающий реактор из его груди. 

– Даже не надейся, что я делаю что-либо из этого ради тебя, – холодно предупреждает его Тони, договариваясь, чтобы Локи временно оставили в покое. – Я хочу этого ребёнка, не более. 

– Даже не надейся, что я стал бы что-либо просить для себя, – шипит в ответ Локи. – Но этот ублюдок мне не нужен, так что будь добр сам обеспечивать всё, что считаешь нужным для его... развития. 

Договор состоит в том, что всю беременность Локи проведёт в особняке Мстителей. Это не более чем взаимовыгодное соглашение – Тони может быть уверенным, что с его ребёнком ничего не случится, а Локи может собирать информацию о своих противниках и изучать их слабые стороны. 

Мстители, конечно же, против, но не то чтобы их мнение кого-то интересовало. ЩИТ тоже заинтересован в том, чтобы Локи вышел из игры хотя бы временно и при этом находился под постоянным наблюдением.

~*~*~

Локи сложно привыкать к тому, что он живет под одной крышей со своими бывшими врагами, да ещё и в весьма уязвимом положении. Локи бесится и всеми возможными способами пытается показать, что кроме его собственного желания ничто в особняке его не удерживает и что он в любой момент может расправиться с ними всеми. Но беременность, какая бы она ни была, всегда влечёт к изменениям в организме, и однажды его магия вырывается из-под контроля, и он в мгновение становится синим. Это происходит в гостиной на глазах у всех, и он мгновенно исчезает, прежде чем кто-нибудь успевает что-либо произнести. Тор объясняет ошеломленным друзьям, почему его брат так выглядит, и заодно рассказывает о ётунах. Услышав достаточно, Тони молча поднимается и уходит.

Он находит Локи в ванной в его комнате, по-прежнему такого же... синего. 

Он учёный, и поэтому столь необычный вид, как и тёмные рельефные линии на лице и руках полубога, вызывает у него интерес и невольное восхищение. Но в этот момент Локи ловит его взгляд в зеркале, и надо что-то сказать.

– Ты омерзителен, – фыркает Тони, быстро отворачиваясь, чтобы не выдать своей реакции. 

– А то я не знаю, – скалится Локи, стараясь не показывать, как больно ранят эти слова.

~*~*~

Локи плачет. Почти всегда – беззвучно, мотая головой по подушке и раскрывая рот в болезненном немом крике, не в силах скрыться от кошмаров, преследующих его. Его комната слишком далеко от других, чтобы кто-то мог это заметить, даже если бы беспокоился о нем, и Тони точно о нем не беспокоится, только о ребенке, что растет в его теле, а для ребенка стрессы родителя не полезны. Только поэтому Тони знает о том, как мучительно искажается во сне лицо Локи и как катятся из-под плотно зажмуренных век крупные соленые слезы, только поэтому сидит по ночам на краю его кровати и невесомо гладит сведенные судорогой пальцы, комкающие простыни, пока кошмары не отступят под легкими настойчивыми прикосновениями.

Если Локи и знает об этом, то ничего не говорит, но скорее всего он, конечно же, не знает. Иначе давно запретил бы Старку ходить в его спальню. 

– Я убью тебя, если ты причинишь вред этому ребенку, – спокойно говорит Тони, не обращая внимания на искаженную гримасу, что-то среднее между оскалом и ухмылкой. По его глазам этого не прочесть, но он едва не сказал "нашему". – Моя рука не дрогнет, и ты это знаешь. 

Локи это знает, и все остальные это тоже знают, и нет ничего удивительного в том, что он и правда ведет себя гораздо осторожней. За то время, что он будет вынашивать плод, он многое сможет узнать и впоследствии использовать против Мстителей. Только поэтому, а не из-за одолевшей его скуки, он помогает Брюсу с его исследованиями, пока Тони не выгоняет его из лаборатории во втором часу ночи, ругаясь за нарушение режима. 

Он нужен Тони только в качестве суррогатной матери; Тони наплевать на него – его интересует только не рожденный ребенок, и только поэтому, когда Локи выходит за стеклянную дверь, зевая и спотыкаясь от усталости, он, недолго думая, подхватывает его на руки. А Локи всего лишь пользуется ситуацией, потому что в противном случае он бы, разумеется, не стал обнимать Старка за шею и прятать лицо у него на груди, засыпая, убаюканный размеренными шагами.

~*~*~

Локи смотрит на себя в зеркало, задрав рубашку, и на его лице – искреннее любопытство и какая-то наивность.

– Поверить не могу, что я правда вынашиваю этого ублюдка, – говорит он, слегка приподнимая брови и не меняя выражения лица, встречаясь в зеркале взглядом с остановившимся в дверях Тони. Тони зло скалится в ответ и идет дальше, а Локи не знает, что Джарвис все равно запишет, как после этого теплеют его глаза, а свободная рука опускается на слегка округлившийся живот, робко, неуверенно, вздрагивая, прежде чем коснуться кожи, и как непроизвольно дергаются уголки его рта, прежде чем он испуганно отдергивает руку и выпускает из пальцев край рубашки, тут же разворачиваясь и стремительно покидая ванную. 

Тони по-прежнему все равно, что трахать, а у Локи просыпаются гормоны, и только поэтому он однажды ночью снова приходит в спальню к Тони и уже через несколько минут сидит на нём верхом, а Тони помогает ему двигаться, вскидывая бедра навстречу и одной рукой нежно оглаживая его живот. А еще Тони не хочет, чтобы Локи вдруг взбрело в голову спать с кем-нибудь еще, потому что у него под сердцем растет _его_ ребёнок. Поэтому через несколько дней Локи не уходит после секса к себе, а засыпает, прижавшись щекой к загорелой груди и закрывая ладонью яркий реактор, и после этого уже не возвращается в свою спальню.

В какой-то момент Локи замыкается в себе. Он перестаёт спускаться в столовую вместе со всеми остальными, предпочитая трапезничать у себя в комнате, точнее, теперь уже в комнате Старка, и ни с кем не разговаривает. Он угрюмее, чем обычно, и часто выпадает на несколько минут из реальности, задумчиво глядя в пространство. Все знают, что Локи лучше не трогать, и поэтому лишних вопросов не задают, только пожимают плечами и стараются не обращать внимания; о том, как на самом деле ему одиноко, знает только Тони – по тому, как судорожно прижимается к нему беременный бог во сне, как реагирует, не просыпаясь, на прикосновения, как неосознанно тянется вслед за пальцами, поглаживающими его по лицу, как на мгновение разглаживается складка между его бровей, когда он расслабленно выдыхает, наконец-то находя человеческий контакт. Сам Локи этого не показывает – засыпает, неподвижно лежа на спине на самом краю кровати, максимально далеко от Старка, устроив сцепленные в замок руки на груди и глядя в потолок. Напряжение исходит от него осязаемыми волнами и исчезает только тогда, когда Тони сонно притягивает его к себе за талию. 

Тони уверен, что делает это исключительно ради ребёнка. И ради него же не спит после этого ещё часами, пропуская тёмные пряди между пальцев, целуя темноволосую макушку и внимательно изучая каждую тень на лице убаюканного Локи в отсвете реактора. 

Локи уверен, что он в особняке Мстителей только потому, что ребёнок – обуза для него, и он сам в этом состоянии гораздо больше уязвим для бывших союзников, чем когда-либо ещё. Мстители способны его защитить. Он даже рад отчасти тому, что выдалась возможность отдохнуть от сражений.

Наверное, ему всё-таки становится скучно. Иначе он бы не пришёл на помощь супер-героям в особенно тяжелой битве с думботами после того, как увидел репортаж с места событий в новостях. Он по-прежнему очень сильный маг, хотя ребёнок и отнимает у него много энергии; нескольких пасов достаточно, чтобы обесточить наступающих роботов, а с теми, что находятся за пределами досягаемости, в два счёта справляются Бартон и Романова. Прежде, чем Локи успевает собраться с силами для телепортации, напротив него с громким лязгом приземляется Железный Человек.

– Ты о чём думал?! – орёт Тони, срывая с себя шлем одной рукой и хватая другой Локи за грудки. – Какого хрена ты тут забыл?!

– Я видел тебя в новостях, – яростно огрызается Локи, пытаясь вырвать одежду из крепкого захвата железных пальцев. – Меньше всего я заинтересован в том, чтобы ты сдох, оставив меня с... этим!

Сквозь гнев на лице Тони проступает недоумение; примерно в этот же момент откуда-то с неба рядом с ними приземляется точная копия его костюма, управляемая дистанционно Джарвисом – довольно побитая и помятая, и, судя по характерной вмятине на шлеме, это её падение с высотки видел по телевизору Локи. Локи бледнеет и изумлённо моргает. На секунду Старк ухмыляется, но тут же снова яростно его встряхивает.

– Вся суть _этого_ , – рычит он, – в том, чтобы у меня осталось что-то, кто-то, после того, как не станет меня! 

– Не смей так говорить! – неожиданно зло шипит Локи и делает шаг вперёд, сверкая глазами и на этот раз без особых усилий сминая в пальцах внешнюю обшивку костюма на удерживающей его руке. – Не смей!

Тони что-то шипит в ответ, а потом затыкает его грубым поцелуем, не давая огрызнуться. Локи протестующе мычит и в отместку зарывается пальцами в короткие каштановые волосы, до боли дёргая за пряди. Старк, судя по всему, не возражает.

Команда смотрит на них молча, кто с осуждением, кто – с понимающими усмешками.

~*~*~

При каждом медицинском осмотре Локи бесится и грозится разнести особняк по кирпичикам. Тони сухо смеётся и говорит, что у него ничего не получится – при строении здания не было использовано ни единого кирпича. Пока они препираются, Брюс – единственный, кого Локи по какой-то причине согласился к себе подпустить – успевает подготовить ультразвуковой аппарат и привычно наносит на круглый живот холодный гель. Локи мгновенно замолкает и дёргается от холода, непроизвольно сжимая руку Старка. Брюс делает вид, что не замечает этого, как и того, как автоматически отвечает на прикосновение Тони, поглаживая узкую ладонь большим пальцем. Беннер прекрасно знает о их договорённости: Локи нужно убежище, Старку нужен ребёнок. Поэтому он так же прицельно не замечает и того, как удивлённо приоткрывает рот Локи, когда он видит изображение на экране, и как на секунду его взгляд перескакивает на заинтересованное лицо улыбающегося Тони, и как зелёные глаза сначала теплеют, а потом, прежде чем снова приобрести нечитаемое выражение, выдают необъяснимую горечь и грусть. Бледные пальцы сильнее сжимают загорелую ладонь, и Тони успокаивающе гладит их.

Скорее всего, они сами даже не обращают на это внимания. Через несколько минут восхищение на лице Локи сменяется привычным презрением, и перебранка возобновляется. Локи клянётся, что больше не позволит к себе прикасаться, а Тони угрожает, что специально придумает какой-нибудь препарат, который даже бога погрузит в медикаментозную кому, чтобы можно было позаботиться о ребёнке, не отвлекаясь при этом на капризы «матери». Естественно, Локи огрызается, что это давно нужно было сделать, раз Старку так обрыдло его присутствие, и Тони срывается с места, громко хлопая за собой дверью. 

Брюс отворачивается, чтобы Локи мог не скрывать своё сожаление, и бесцельно перекладывает бумаги на столе, изображая занятость, пока тот потерянно сидит на кровати. 

Локи никак не комментирует промедление, когда наконец-то поднимается и уходит за ширму переодеваться, и Брюсу кажется, что это – высшая степень доверия для него. Раньше он всегда придумывал ненужные оправдания.

Может, он сам начинает понимать, что они не нужны?..

~*~*~

К третьему триместру присутствие Локи в особняке уже настолько привычно, что сложно представить, что когда-то было иначе. Он всё так же нелюдим и по-прежнему предпочитает общим трапезам еду в одиночестве, но его уже не провожают настороженными взглядами в коридорах, и на выпирающий живот смотрят всё больше с искренними улыбками, чем с недоумением. Наташа однажды находит его в библиотеке и, забравшись на диван с ногами, долго сидит рядом молча, прежде чем набирается смелости – а казалось бы, чего бояться такой отважной шпионке?.. – попросить потрогать.

Локи кривится, Локи шипит, Локи называет растущий в его чреве плод ненужным ему ублюдком и отбросом, но никуда не уходит и не двигается с места. Устав слушать поток ругани, Наташа кладёт руку на живот, и Локи замирает, закрыв глаза и со свистом втягивая в себя воздух. Наташа думает, что можно было просто кивнуть в ответ.

Малыш толкается, и Локи вздрагивает, а на его лице больше нет ни отвращения, ни презрения. Вместо них – искреннее любопытство и даже что-то, похожее на нежность. Наташа молча кладёт голову ему на плечо, чувствуя, как он вздрагивает ещё сильнее от неожиданного контакта, и улыбается. Она завидует. 

Кажется, Локи её понимает без слов.

~*~*~

Иногда Тони удаётся выманить Локи из спальни хотя бы в другую комнату. Они смотрят фильм, сидя на разных концах дивана, когда в гостиную заглядывает Клинт, и, обрадовавшись компании, падает прямо между ними.

– А ты знаешь, – обращается он к Локи, задумчиво созерцая его профиль, – что многие женщины, которые хотели отказаться от ребёнка, после родов меняют своё решение? Стоит им взять малыша на руки…

Он так и не понимает, почему Локи тут же взвивается с места и уносится прочь, а Тони шипит на него ещё несколько дней после этого.

~*~*~

– Как ты будешь воспитывать этого ребёнка? – спрашивает однажды Локи.

У Тони на языке вертится много ответов, от сухого "как умею" до ядовитого "не твоё дело".

– Я не знаю, – честно говорит он вместо этого. – Но я сделаю всё для него.

– А получится? – неожиданно зло интересуется Локи, и Тони дёргается, как от удара.

– В любом случае у меня выйдет лучше, чем вышло бы у тебя, – цедит он в ответ и уходит, не оборачиваясь.

Возможно, Локи разочарован; возможно, обижен – сложно сказать точно, когда реакция ограничивается возвращением в свою старую комнату на несколько дней, и наверняка можно утверждать только то, что такой ответ ему пришелся сильно не по нраву. Тони и сам не рад, но еще сильнее раздражает внезапно единодушное молчаливое неодобрение со стороны всех остальных Мстителей.

Тони не любит и не умеет мириться. Вместо этого он просто приходит к Локи ночью и обнаруживает его спящим на боку в обнимку с подушкой. Он улыбается и ложится рядом, неуверенно обнимая его сзади, и Локи на мгновение напрягается, а потом сжимает подушку крепче и выдыхает, расслабляясь под легким прикосновением и слегка подаваясь назад.

На следующий день он возвращается, хотя они по-прежнему не сказали друг другу ни слова с того разговора.

~*~*~

За восемь месяцев многие вещи, казавшиеся невозможными, входят в разряд привычных. Локи практически перестаёт проявлять открытое раздражение из-за своего положения и все чаще позволяет другим увидеть умиротворенное выражение на его лице; Мстители воспринимают его почти как неотъемлемую часть команды, и даже Коулсон, изредка появляющийся в особняке по делам, здоровается с ним вполне дружелюбно. Со временем Локи даже перестает пугаться такого поведения и сдержанно кивает в ответ вместо того, чтобы огрызаться.

Стив, которого поначалу идея пребывания Локи в доме возмущала больше всех, в итоге точно так же больше всех проникается к глубоко беременному богу симпатией. Именно он чаще других отчитывает Тони за его пренебрежительное отношение к Локи и, похоже, втайне надеётся, что чисто деловое соглашение между ними перерастет во что-то большее.

Остальная команда снисходительно улыбается, наблюдая за его ненавязчивыми попытками разговорить на эту тему то одного, то другого, и почти не вмешивается, только иногда прерывает Капитана Америку, когда он начинает перегибать палку. Если Тони и Локи нравится считать, что между ними нет ровным счётом ничего, кроме сухого договора – пусть считают. 

Никто не будет им указывать на то, как доверчиво засыпает на плече у Тони Локи во время нечастых совместных вечерних посиделок, или на то, как осторожно и нежно обнимает его Тони. Как они кидают украдкой друг на друга взгляды, когда думают, что никто не видит, и как Тони всё чаще больше смотрит именно на Локи, а не на его живот.

Возникшее между ними хрупкое перемирие никому не хочется разрушать.

Но вместе с тем приближается срок, и чем он ближе, тем мрачнее становятся оба, и с этим нужно что-то делать. Мстители переглядываются.

– Вы уже решили, как назовёте ребёнка? – ненавязчиво спрашивает Брюс. 

– Где устроите детскую? – добродушно улыбается Стив.

– Мать будет счастлива услышать хорошие новости, – сияет Тор.

– Интересно, на кого он будет больше похож? – нейтрально говорит Наташа.

– Вы же будете давать нам с Нат за ним приглядеть время от времени? – спрашивает Клинт с широкой улыбкой, и, естественно, именно его слова становятся последней каплей.

– Нет никаких «нас»! – рявкает Тони.

И неожиданно для всех Локи, уже открывший рот, чтобы тоже что-то сказать, не произносит ни слова, только молча переводит яростный взгляд на Тони, и в полнейшей тишине из его горла вырывается лишь негодующий звук, больше похожий на всхлип, чем на рык. Он стремительно разворачивается и уходит, провожаемый шокированными взглядами.

– Что? – хмурится Тони, когда все смотрят на него. – Нет никаких «нас», нет никакого «нашего» ребёнка, нет ничего, кроме договора, и вы это знаете! 

Наверное, отчаянье в его глазах вызвано только тем, что его друзья не хотят ему верить. 

– Я не ожидала, что он первым поймёт, – качает головой Наташа.

– Ты не прав, Тони, – укоризненно дёргает ртом Стив.

– Ну почему опять я виноват?.. – мученически вопрошает Клинт, когда Тони, закатив глаза, уходит, не дослушав, и укоризненные взгляды сосредотачиваются на нём.

~*~*~

Тони думает о том, чтобы отыскать Локи. Он думает о том, чтобы, возможно, извиниться. Или, может быть, поговорить.

Сказать, что не имел в виду того, что сказал раньше.

Причём уже давно.

Сказать, что ему не нужен этот договор. Сказать, что ошибался. Что был дураком. Взять за руки, поцеловать в уголок рта, прошептать что-нибудь глупое на ухо… Не доходя пары шагов до комнаты Локи, Тони разворачивается и меняет направление, возвращаясь к лифтам, чтобы спуститься в мастерскую, по дороге захватывая из бара бутылку виски.

Просто он очень, очень не любит говорить о чём-то настолько личном. 

Гораздо проще считать, что ему нужен всего лишь ребёнок.

Он скрывается в мастерской почти неделю, не подпуская к себе никого и прерываясь лишь на то, чтобы перекусить или поспать пару часов на захламлённом и неудобном диване; ему кажется, что за работой можно забыть о том, что внезапно вылезло на поверхность не омрачённых чувствами отношений, и после этого продолжить всё, как было раньше, но, очевидно, ему суждено ошибаться почти во всём, что касается Локи. 

– Не хочешь выйти? – сухо спрашивает его Стив, и Тони сердито отворачивается – он уже блокировал несколько звонков от других членов команды, и их назойливость его порядком раздражает.

– Зачем? 

– Ну, ты не так давно ясно дал всем понять, что тебе нужен только ребёнок…

– Да, – перебивает его Тони. – Только ребёнок. Хватит меня этим доставать.

Вместо того, чтобы снова отчитывать его, Роджерс пожимает плечами.

– В таком случае, может, тебе всё же будет интересно, что этот самый ребёнок скоро появится на свет, – говорит он, даже не глядя на Тони через стеклянную дверь, и из-за этого пропускает тот момент, когда Старк успевает оказаться рядом с ним, дико сверкая глазами.

– Где они? – коротко спрашивает он.

– В медицинском блоке, – растерянно отзывается Стив, ожидавший долгих уговоров, но никак не исчезающей за углом коридора спины растрёпанного изобретателя. Он улыбается и спешит за другом. 

Только ребёнок, как же. 

Еще по пути к блоку Тони понимает, что что-то не так. Стив молчит, и он вряд ли бы пришёл просто так, а значит, что-то должно было случиться… кроме очевидного. 

– У него мало магии, – неуверенно поясняет Стив. – Без нее… нужно кесарево сечение, и он не хочет подпускать к себе никого, кроме Брюса, а Брюс… на этом не специализируется. 

Тони переваривает сказанное, и думает, что всё-таки они идиоты. Думает, что при всей недосказанности, которая была между ними, пропускать эту тему было непростительно. Думает, что не было бы ничего удивительного, если бы он спросил, как Локи планирует… рожать. Ведь это, в конце концов, было бы в его интересах – даже в рамках их договора.

– Он хотел видеть тебя, – добавляет Стив, и больше Тони уже не слушает – он и так услышал достаточно, даже больше, чем нужно. 

Локи выглядит изможденным и загнанным, под его глазами огромные синяки, словно это он, а не Тони, почти не спал всю неделю, и поэтому же, скорее всего, сами глаза у него воспаленные и красные. Он тяжело дышит, и во взгляде, которым он встречает Тони, всё – сожаление, горечь, обида, непонимание. 

– Я здесь, – зачем-то говорит Тони, опускаясь на корточки возле больничной койки и накрывая судорожно сжимающие простыню пальцы рукой.

На мгновение Локи удается водрузить на лицо непроницаемую маску, но через секунду её сминает гримаса боли.

– Не волнуйся, с ребёнком все будет в порядке, – выдыхает он. – Ты же поэтому пришёл?

Тони хочется сказать – да, только поэтому. Тони хочется самому в это верить, потому что так было бы проще, но у него уже не получается. 

– Кроме как с помощью магии ему не появиться, – продолжает Локи. – Тебе повезло, Старк, что у меня хватит на это сил.

– Это убьёт тебя, брат! – восклицает Тор, и только теперь Тони понимает, что они не одни, но почему-то его это не беспокоит. Локи огрызается в ответ, но Тони тянется к нему свободной рукой и настойчиво разворачивает его лицо к себе.

– Это правда?

– Тебе какое дело, – Локи кривится, когда его снова накрывает волна боли. – Тебе же был нужен только ребёнок.

– Делай кесарево, – заявляет Тони, игнорируя его. Локи непроизвольно сжимает его пальцы и мотает головой.

– Я не позволю никому меня трогать! Тем более – трогать моего… Этого ребенка! – яростно выплевывает он, и на миг в его глазах проскальзывает паника – из-за оговорки ли, из-за чего либо ещё, Тони не уверен, но это и не важно.

– А я не позволю тебе умереть! – рявкает Тони в ответ, и неожиданно Локи всхлипывает.

– Если с ним что-нибудь случится… Я убью тебя, – шепчет он и сам тянется к Тони, проводит пальцами по его щеке почти нежно. – Позаботься о… об этом ребёнке, Тони.

Тони хочется много еще что сказать – ему хочется сказать, что это всё-таки _их_ ребёнок; ему хочется наорать на Локи и потребовать вести себя благоразумно; ему хочется глупо сказать, что всё будет хорошо – но в этот момент Локи вдруг обмякает и падает на кровать.

– Наркоз, – просто говорит Брюс, непонятно как успевший незаметно подойти сзади и демонстрируя катетер, и прежде, чем Тони успевает что-либо сделать или сказать, разворачивает его за плечи в направлении выхода. – Всё будет хорошо, Тони. 

В палату заходят врачи, и хотя Тони это не нравится, он понимает, что нужно уходить. Тор уходит вместе с ними, и то, как он одобрительно кладёт руку ему на другое плечо, то, как проступает на его лице облегчение, когда он оборачивается в сторону брата, слегка примиряет Тони с действительностью.

~*~*~

Локи просыпается в спальне Старка – в их спальне? – в объятиях Тони, ровно дышащего ему в макушку, и первое его чувство – паника. Он машинально хватается за живот – _которого нет_ – и порывается тут же подняться, потому что он ничего не помнит, и внезапно от этого его удушливой волной накрывает животный ужас, хуже, чем от падения в бездну… Он пытается подняться, но крепкие руки удерживают его на месте.

– Она в соседней комнате, – шепчет ему в волосы Старк, и Локи понимает, что он не спал. Он обнимает его крепче, и на мгновение хочется представить, что это все может быть правдой, что ему не нужно уходить, что он может остаться…

Старк целует его в затылок и вздыхает.

– Ты идиот. Я, правда, не лучше. И, кстати, мне не простят, если я теперь выставлю тебя из дома, так что… 

– Я хочу её увидеть, – перебивает его Локи, потому что он чувствует себя слишком уставшим, чтобы как-то на это отвечать. Ему не хочется ни отшучиваться, ни притворяться, как раньше, ему всего лишь хочется увидеть своего ребёнка. Дочь, если он правильно понял Старка. 

– Она красавица, – говорит Тони вместо того, чтобы что-то делать. – Её все уже любят. Знаешь, у неё будет потрясающая семья – столько супер-героев рядом, и все, можно сказать, родные. Самые знаменитые дядюшки и тётушки в мире.

– Я рад, – бесцветно отвечает Локи, и от улыбки в голосе Старка на душе становится совсем паршиво и тягостно, потому что никоим образом… Он не хочет об этом думать, ему не хочется думать вообще ни о чём, он чувствует себя измотанным и смертельно уставшим, всё тело ломит, и постепенно возвращающаяся к нему магия, последние месяцы практически отсутствовавшая, вызывает только болезненное покалывание в мышцах. – Пожалуйста, позволь мне… её увидеть. Прежде, чем я уйду.

Невозможным образом обхватывающие его руки сжимаются сильнее, и ему почти больно – было бы больно, если бы внутри от этого жеста не разливалось какое-то горькое на вкус тепло. 

Они очень мало говорят – практически вообще не говорят, все слова, что были между ними за это время, пустые, ничего не значащие, отвлечённые, и разве можно их назвать разговором? Они не хотят говорить и не хотят видеть того, что остаётся несказанным, в действиях, в жестах, взглядах. Тони был уверен, что это нормально – что это правильно. Он не мастак по части разговоров по душам, и поскольку кроме договора их ничего не связывало, ему не приходило в голову, что когда-то придётся себя пересиливать.

Локи умён и, безусловно, способен сам всё понять и почувствовать, но почему-то не хочет. Локи умён, но эмоционально искалечен, и ему мало поверить тому, что он видит и чувствует – ему нужны слова. Ему нужно всё, что может дать ему Тони.

С удивлением Тони понимает, что готов ему это дать.

– Нет, – просто отвечает он, и Локи на мгновение холодеет – он не ожидал, что даже в этом желании ему откажут – но потом Старк зарывается лицом в его волосы и продолжает: – Никуда ты не уйдёшь.

Наверное, срабатывает защитный механизм – Локи хочется огрызнуться и сказать, что это не Старку решать. Хочется ядовито напомнить про их договор и спросить, с каких пор Старк решил его нарушить. Хочется сказать, что он не передумал и всего лишь хочет убедиться в том, что сделал правильный выбор.

Наверное, защитный механизм срабатывает как-то неправильно, потому что вместо этого он слегка поворачивается и целует Старка, прикрывая глаза и позволяя себе расслабиться. Тони помогает ему устроиться поудобнее и улыбается.

– Я всё равно хочу её увидеть, – настойчиво бормочет Локи, прижимаясь щекой к его груди.

– У тебя будет достаточно времени, ещё насмотришься, – шепчет Тони и подтягивает одеяло повыше. – Отдыхай.

Но через несколько минут вялых препираний всё же сдаётся – наверное, ему просто тоже хочется увидеть выражение лица Локи, когда тот впервые возьмёт на руки _их_ дочь – и идёт в организованную буквально за сутки детскую.

Он не жалеет о том, что поддался на уговоры – взгляд Локи действительно бесценен.

У их дочери ярко-зелёные глаза, как у Локи, и Тони уверен, что никогда в жизни не видел ребёнка красивее.

– Она пока безымянная, – говорит он, глядя на восхищённо-недоверчивое лицо Локи, бережно держащего её в руках. – Я подумал, что ты захочешь поучаствовать в выборе имени, но если нет – у других полно вариантов. 

Тони предлагает имя «Хелена», и Локи соглашается, а Тони немного смешно, что он не знает о мидгардских легендах, приписывающих ему разнообразных детей, и задним числом задумывается, не отнёсся бы Локи иначе к такому выбору, если бы был в курсе. Но как бы то ни было, маленькая Хелена возвращается в детскую, а Тони возвращается в постель, и на этот раз Локи гораздо более умиротворённо прижимается к нему, мечтательно улыбаясь.

– Можешь начинать придумывать себе псевдоним, – шутит Тони, обнимая его. – Раз ты теперь один из нас…

Локи тут же пытается отпрянуть, Локи фыркает, Локи кривится, Локи возмущается, Локи говорит, что никогда не присоединится ко Мстителям по доброй воле и говорит, что он по-прежнему будет самим собой, на что Тони, смеясь, отвечает, что ни разу в этом не сомневался.

– Тебе всё равно полагается декретный отпуск, у тебя будет время подумать, – беззаботно перебивает он недовольного бога. – И потом, ты не думаешь, что захватывать миры на глазах у ребёнка – плохой пример?

На это Локи ничего не отвечает, и в конце концов они засыпают. 

У них действительно ещё будет время, чтобы всё обсудить и заключить и снова разрушить ещё не один десяток новых договоров.


End file.
